


破晓前

by Lynch (Lynchaos)



Series: カルデア#1 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, top!arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchaos/pseuds/Lynch
Summary: 夜明け前入 职 培 训





	破晓前

**Author's Note:**

> 20171231  
> *极端我流&私设大量

　　

　　

　　一

　　

　　——察觉到了视线。

　　在苍白的灯光中回想数秒前醒来的原因时，亚瑟意识到了这一点。

　　或许是由于惊醒的缘故，呼吸有些不顺畅。亚瑟闭上眼，试图驱散仍然倒映在眼帘里侧的梦的残渣，同时静静地调整着呼吸。

　　“醒了？”

　　亚瑟再次睁开眼，转过头。

　　映入眼中的是最近颇为常见的情景。

　　底色为白色的素朴房间。角落里并排而立的储物柜。视野边缘是刚铺上不久的地毯的绒毛。

　　眼前半米之外是床的侧面，和熟悉的束着红色胫甲的小腿轮廓。

　　自己在这所迦勒底的临时室友已经全副武装，好整以暇地坐在床边俯视着自己。

　　在习惯了睡眠和与之相应的作息时间之后，像这样在晨钟响起之前就醒来的情况似乎相当常见。

　　……话虽如此，总是在别人的视线里醒来多少还是有些令人心情郁闷。

　　亚瑟坐起身，动作有些笨拙地从睡袋中挣脱出手臂，揉起了太阳穴。

　　 “……既然醒了就也叫醒我啊。”

　　“还没到必须起床的时间啦。”

　　“那么喜欢研究别人的睡脸？”

　　“嘛，普通吧？”

　　嘴上这么说着，阿拉什还是仔细地端详着亚瑟。

　　“噩梦？”

　　“……不算是。”

　　稍微回想着梦到的内容，亚瑟停顿了一下答道。

　　“那就好。早饭？”

　　“啊啊……等我淋个浴吧。”亚瑟抓了抓头发，叹了口气。

　　

　　在不久前的祭典骚动后，有其他世界的亚瑟·潘德拉贡来到了迦勒底这件事成了半公开的秘密。

　　虽然还没有被正式介绍给其他人，但也没有继续特意隐瞒；因此不但成为了3号值班室的第二名正式住客，无论日常活动还是可以参加的战场范围都扩大了不少。除了日常周回，亚瑟也接到了和老成员一起参加为之后可能的灵子转移做准备的模拟训练任务。

　　“嘛，还真是迟了好久的入职培训啊。”

　　阿拉什半是调侃地说着，随手帮正准备出发的亚瑟拉平斗篷上的褶皱。亚瑟道了谢。

　　“……说起来，我之前怎么没听说过有这种模拟训练？”

　　回想起来，从亚瑟在迦勒底现身至今已逾半年，期间也有数名其他英灵陆续被召唤到迦勒底。而作为最早现身的成员之一，在日常战斗中经常和亚瑟共同行动的阿拉什却似乎没有参加过其他新人的模拟战。

　　“啊啊，没告诉过你吗……。基本上，我是不参加灵子转移的啊。所以，也没有参加这类演习的必要。”阿拉什抓了抓头发，笑着解释道。“哎，最开始的话还是去过的。不过随着战况变化，灵基的回收变得困难了。另外，那种远征的话还是可以没有顾虑地使用宝具的成员更合适吧。”

　　“这是master的判断吗？”

　　“是正确的判断吧？”

　　亚瑟扬起了眉毛。

　　“之前自称的主力，是骗人的吗？”

　　“喂喂，日常周回的主力也一样是主力啦。”

　　“以那种使用方法？”

　　“我觉得是比被雪藏要好啦。我说你啊，集合时间还来得及吗？”

　　“……”

　　

　　亚瑟匆忙赶到管制室时，其他参加者都已经到齐了。除了已经算得上是熟人的梅林等几位以外，也有第一次正式见面的成员：

　　Saber·莫德雷德，同时也被称作叛逆的骑士，邪剑克拉伦特的持有者，在这个世界中与亚瑟王同样是以少女姿态现身的。

　　一看到亚瑟，她便十分露骨地咋了舌。

　　“噫，竟然是男性的父亲大人……”

　　“莫酱，那个说法好像在文法上有点问题哦。”少女的御主笑眯眯地说道。

　　“实际不就是那样吗！”莫德雷德一脸受不了地回应道，继续毫不客气地上下打量着亚瑟。“说起来，那时候就是你吧！在走廊上打了照面又一声不响地消失了的！还以为是撞到幽灵了啊。”

　　“抱歉了。那时稍微有点……你就是这个世界的莫德雷德吗。”

　　“啊啊，是啦。不服吗？”莫德雷德自下而上地睨着亚瑟。“话说回来，这个笑脸还真是怎么都看不惯啊。”

　　亚瑟脸上的笑容丝毫不减。

　　“那个打扮，看起来很冷啊。就算在室内，现在也已经是秋天了。女孩子多少应该注意腹部的保暖——”

　　“哈啊——？你是我妈吗？不要一见面就对别人的服装发表意见啊！”

　　“啊啊真是的，莫酱不要总是一下子就生起气来啦。总之，握个手吧？”少女及时地插了话，“虽然算不上是真正的父女……”

　　“是父子啦，父子！”

　　“父子……吗。那么，今后请多指教了，莫德雷德。”亚瑟伸出手来，——距离和角度都刚刚好——揉了一把眼前少女的金发。

　　橘发的少女御主露出了“这下糟了”的表情。

　　莫德雷德在原地呆了几秒，紧接着挥开亚瑟的手，飞快地拉开距离，躲在了少女御主的身后。

　　“喂你这家伙！别突然就动手啊！揍你哦！”

　　“想交手试试？没关系，我愿意奉陪。”

　　“……不是那个意思！说到底你也根本不能算是我家的父亲大人吧？”

　　“是呢。我也没那么认为……”

　　亚瑟有些疑惑地偏过头，结果对面的少女只是变得更生气了。

　　“你在这里可是后辈哦！而且竟然第一次模拟战就迟到，在得意什么啊！”

　　“啊——不行哦莫酱，要好好相处啊。”

　　橘发少女一边拉住莫德雷德摸向剑柄的手，一边沙沙地摸起了她的头。

　　“连master也？！”

　　“因为莫酱刚刚看起来有点高兴的样子？”

　　“谁高兴了啊？而且所以说你那个叫法……”

　　“啊，莫酱不喜欢被人叫做莫酱？”

　　“哈？……这个嘛，倒也、也没有很讨厌啦……”

　　“如何，异世界的骑士王？”一直抱着手臂笑眯眯地看着的梅林开口了，“ **我们的** 叛逆的骑士大致上是这种感觉的哦。”

　　“比预想中的可爱啊……”对散发着与旧友有七分相似气氛的半梦魔，亚瑟诚实地吐出了感想。

　　“哈哈哈，这么说来不就是你那边的情况相当糟糕的意思吗。”

　　“……”

　　“好啦，总之快点出发吧——”以惊人的速度安抚好了叛逆的骑士，橘发少女拍了拍手，指挥在现场的成员依次进入模拟仓。

　　虽然可以说是不出所料地被采取了对抗的态度，在战斗中，莫德雷德倒是相当爽快地服从着master的配合指示，顺利结束了比起平时严苛许多的模拟战。

　　在解散时，她朝打算在去食堂前先和阿拉什会合而和其他人分别的亚瑟大大地挥着手臂：

　　“那边的 **异世界的** 亚瑟王！愿意和我交手是吗？这种邀请我可不会当作没听见。下次再见到的话——”

　　

　　听说了经过的阿拉什的大笑让亚瑟有些后悔特意回来找他了。

　　“哈哈哈哈！不愧是亚瑟王，惹毛莫德雷德的天赋可真是一流的啊。”

　　“你笑过头了吧……”

　　“哈哈哈，抱歉抱歉。”阿拉什毫无诚意地略微收敛了笑容，“所以，你就答应了？”

　　“……说了到那时再认真地来一场。”

　　“啊啊。果然是这样啊……。”

　　“什么啊，那个反应？”

　　“不不，只是想说你还真厉害啊。这里的莫德雷德的话，和阿尔托莉雅的关系……虽然算不上剑拔弩张，应该说是相当冷淡吧？表面上看起来。至少是不会像那样热情地搭话的啦。”

　　“那是叫做热情的吗……”

　　“当然是啦。不过啊，迦勒底是禁止英灵间的私斗的。”

　　“那不是私斗，应该叫切磋吧？”

　　“哪边都一样啦。反正最后只会在master的监督下变成花牌啦猜拳啦大胃王挑战赛之类的东西吧。喔，这么一来还真有点期待了。”

　　“真的假的……”亚瑟不禁有些呆然地叹息了起来。“是因为有先例才这么说的吗？”

　　“没错。啊，你刚刚想了吧？‘这个迦勒底到底是怎么回事’的。”

　　“很难让人不这么想吧？”

　　“已经来这里这么久，也该习惯了。不过你啊，好像也没怎么在努力吧……”

　　

　　如今，亚瑟正过着和阿拉什如出一辙的隐士般的生活：比大多数人稍早地起床，在人员集中的早餐时间之前离开食堂，进行几乎每天都要参加、人选固定的日常周回战斗，留在修复室等待阿拉什修复结束，比大多数人略晚地吃晚餐，随后回到值班室，在晚钟响过之后进入梦乡。

　　拜此所赐，亚瑟和其他人的接触仍然十分有限。但被指摘没有努力在适应迦勒底，亚瑟是不会承认的。尽管混入料理组的企图由于厨房所张贴的“圆桌骑士禁止入内”的明文规定而宣告失败，在其他人怀着兴趣来搭话时也有好好回应。即使和喜好避开人群的阿拉什同居一室，也有着由于任务地不同而分别行动的时候，时而也会遇上意想之外的情况。

　　收到来自女性职员的花束时，正是亚瑟结束了前往曾经的特异点进行清扫善后的任务、独自返回值班室的中途。

　　长长地伸展、分叉的花枝，看似细弱的花梗，以及同样细小却繁密的朴素花朵，被丝带和彩纸束成了看起来十分易碎的小小一捧。

　　亚瑟小心翼翼地将其握在解除了手铠的手中，带回了值班室。

　　阿拉什一派感服的表情望着亚瑟和他手中的花。

　　“不愧是……”

　　“不，接下来就不用说了。”

　　“是是。所以是怎么回事？认识的孩子吗？”

　　“或许在哪里见过吧。”

　　“或许啊……”好像立刻就明白了情况，阿拉什点了点头。“吓了一跳吧？”

　　“是啊，多少有一点。再怎么说……”

　　……没有交谈过的记忆。也不记得管制室的常驻职员中有那位女性。即使见过，想必也只是在走廊、或是餐厅的匆匆一瞥吧。

　　阿拉什却是一副理所当然的态度。

　　“不管是谁迷上你都不奇怪啦。 **那个** 会做到那种地步的理由也是，只要见到你本人就能明白了。”

　　“……请不要开这种玩笑。”

　　“哈哈，抱歉抱歉。怎么样，要回礼吗？”

　　“被说了不要回礼。”

　　“不要回礼啊……。卡片又是打印的，也没留下名字……做得真谨慎啊，这位小姐。”

　　“那是什么意思？”

　　“这种事被我们的master知道了的话，会被说教吧。那位小姑娘，是不会做、也不会放任其他人做会影响这所迦勒底运转的事的。”

　　“是吗？我一直认为那是位相当宽容的御主……”

　　“那是因为——除 **此** 以外从者们想怎么做都会尽力满足啦。只要不触及底线，看起来就像是听而任之吧。我们如今的master就是这种人。……嘛，偶尔还是有点令人担心的。”

　　一脸稀松平常地说着令亚瑟有些心情复杂的内容，阿拉什又指了指亚瑟手中的花。

　　“所以，这个打算怎么办？果然还是要装饰起来？”

　　“也不可能扔掉吧。”

　　商讨的结果是阿拉什从相熟的女性从者那里借来了花瓶，将那一小捧花摆在了角落里的绿植旁。

　　随后的几天，亚瑟发现他的室友有时会走到花瓶附近，若有所思地望着那束花；有时还会伸出手来，看似无心地摆弄起花枝的角度。

　　而看着那副情形，总觉得在心中有不知名的某处翻腾不止。

　　那种隐约的不快感应该算不上生气，只是单纯的焦躁吧。

　　等到甚至在游戏的中途，阿拉什也在向花瓶悄悄投去视线时，亚瑟忍不住按下了暂停。

　　“很中意？”

　　亚瑟示意着花的方向。

　　“嗯？”似乎没想到会被搭话，阿拉什一时有些意外，但很快又恢复了平时的笑容。

　　“是啊……稍微有点羡慕哪。”

　　“……也想收到花吗？”

　　“不，是说能够送出花这回事啊。嘛，虽然是不可能得到报偿的心情罢了。”

　　“听起来像是嘲笑啊。”

　　“只是事实吧？”他直截了当地答道，随后有些强硬地转开了话题。“说起来，现在已经习惯以实体化状态走在外面了吧。”

　　“啊啊……反正对一开始想要避开的人也已经暴露了。没有继续隐藏的必要吧。”

　　“但是，也没有主动和 **大家** 接触吧。”

　　亚瑟听出了他意有所指地咬出的重音。

　　“……也没有人主动来和我接触啊。”

　　“难道不是因为知道了你想要避开……嘛，这就不提了吧。”

　　似乎是意识到亚瑟的神情，阿拉什也改变了语气。

　　“不管怎么说，毕竟是在有着大量从者的这所迷宫一样的迦勒底啊。活跃时间、阵地不同的话，原本就不是随便能碰上的啦。

　　“比如法老小哥……rider他啊，平时就不太会从那个大神殿里面出来嘛。一定要见面的话，我一个人倒是没什么。但如果是这边带着你找过去，恐怕会被当作挑衅吧。这是人选问题啦，人选。”

　　关于这个，亚瑟也不得不颌首赞同。考虑到地点和成员，那的确有可能演变为极端不愉快的状况。

　　“话说回来，那时候你可是一副惊人的惨状啊，哈哈！”

　　“唯独不想被你说……”

　　“嘛，虽说那时也有我的责任……现在的话，是要打一架还是怎样的都没什么啦，但到时遭殃的可是迦勒底啊。所以才想趁之前的祭典让你们见上一面，至少在户外也比较好处理吧？嘛，结果也不怎么顺利呢。”

　　“……总还有机会吧。”

　　谈不上是希望如此还是反之，亚瑟只是说出可以预见的事实。

　　

　　正当那束满天星即将彻底枯萎时，亚瑟第一次接到了值夜的任务。

　　“终于也到了这个时候啊。”

　　阿拉什含着欣慰的语气，在亚瑟听来很像是看到小鸡总算破壳而出的饲育员。

　　“没什么可担心的。就只是守卫而已，又是在迦勒底内部，普通来说是不会有什么情况的。不过，saber，你啊……”阿拉什略微收起了笑容。“可别把小姑娘弄哭了。”

　　正打算出门的亚瑟立刻警觉了起来。

　　“那是什么意思？” 

　　“就是字面上的意思。”

　　“…… **看到** 什么了吗？”

　　“不。这件事，我想我还是不去看的好。所以，这只能算是……预感吧。”

　　“……”

　　阿拉什直视着亚瑟，脸上是不多见的认真神情。

　　“我能够断言的是，她 **没有恶意** 。除此以外，比起猜测，不如亲眼去看、亲耳去听吧。最终，那要取决于你自己的判断——我想说的就只有这个。”

　　 

　　 在这所迦勒底中，属于御主的寝室位于生活区与工作区相接的边缘，如同守望般地正面朝向雪山深处。每次打开房门时，首先映入眼帘的便是那片洁白的寂寞景色吧。而此时朝外望去，除了停机坪上所设的界灯整夜发出光芒，远离人世的雪山本身正被掩藏在浓浓的黑暗中。

　　亚瑟站在窗前朝那片黑暗张望了片刻，便隐去身形，以灵体化之后滤净了无关干扰的五感对走廊全体加以警戒。

　　以迦勒底固有的作息时刻来计是大约十一点。距离熄灯已过了近一小时，四周令人欣慰地没有人迹，亦没有英灵的气息出没，这所迦勒底似乎已经安然陷入沉睡。亚瑟不禁有些困惑地再次咀嚼起了阿拉什的“提醒”。

　　不过，他并没有因此疑惑太久。

　　“——骑士王？在这附近吗？”

　　亚瑟先听到从门后传来的细细嗓音，随后是电子门打开的嗡鸣。

　　背朝没有开灯的室内，站在门口的少女仍然穿着迦勒底的白色制服，年轻的脸庞被手中的提灯映成一片幽蓝。

　　亚瑟回应着少女的悄声呼唤解除了灵体化，面对少女低下头，将右手贴向左胸。

　　正准备开口询问时，少女在嘴边竖起食指做了个噤声的动作，露出微笑。 

　　“……可以稍微陪我一下吗？”她说道。

　　 

　　

　　二

　　

　　……何等煞风景的房间。

　　借着摇曳的磷火，亚瑟在不至于失礼的范围内大致打量着御主的私室。

　　或许是为了应对随时都要迎接的访客，房间内整洁到了不自然的程度。是比值班室稍小的标准尺寸，视线所及之处完全看不到私物，令人难以想象已经有人在其中生活了两年以上。

　　少女御主略微摇动手里的提灯，光芒便随之变强。恍然间似乎听到了从灯里传出的微弱哀鸣，亚瑟决定对此保持沉默。

　　她径直穿过房间，将提灯放在床边的桌子上，照亮了桌上的托盘。

　　亚瑟跟着她的脚步踏入房间，随后注意到了托盘中的东西。

　　以半透明的玻璃瓶盛装、在蓝光映照下难以分辨颜色的液体，多半是酒。在一旁，摆着两只印着迦勒底纹饰的马克杯。

　　“Master。这是……”亚瑟有些迟疑着开口了。

　　“是我拼命跟贤王大人讨来的。一边说着‘蠢货！本王珍藏的酒给你这杂种岂不是暴殄天物！只有低酒精度的不许抱怨！’地发着怒一边给了我这个。”

　　“……这里的吉尔伽美什也是位奇妙的人啊。”

　　“是吧？”

　　少女咚地在床边朝着桌子的方向坐下，大大地叹了口气，开始动手打开酒瓶的封口，成熟果实的香气随之在房间中弥漫开来。

　　“不过，这个要对大家保密哦。如果从库房拿，一定会被问到是要用来做什么。虽然成年以来没再禁酒，还是会有点啰嗦啦……而且消息传开的话一不小心就会变成酒友会了。啊，那边有椅子，请随便坐吧。”

　　亚瑟自己动手搬来椅子，在少女对面坐下，尽量驱散心中涌出的即将接受审问的错觉。

　　少女翻转酒瓶，将酒倒进显得有些笨重的马克杯，率先尝了一口，随后小小地吐了吐舌头。

　　“呜哇……这完全就是果汁啦。早知道就指定要麦酒了。骑士王也要一点吗？”少女朝亚瑟晃晃酒瓶。

　　亚瑟摇了摇头，她便干脆地放下酒瓶，呼了口气。

　　“亚瑟——可以像这样叫你吗？”

　　“当然。不如说，希望你可以这样叫我。”

　　“哈哈，也是啦。总是骑士王、骑士王的感觉也太生疏了。……怎么样？和阿拉什先生的同居生活。”

　　“Archer……阿拉什是位不错的室友。受到了很多照顾。”

　　“嗯嗯，这样啊……”

　　“怎么了吗？”

　　“唔。也、不是什么大问题啦。不过啊……虽然这话由我来说好像有点那个……。虽然知道你们之前就认识，还是觉得有点意外啊……”少女若有所思地歪起了头。

　　“亚瑟知道为什么阿拉什先生会自己一个人住在那里吗？”不等亚瑟回答，她便接下去说道，“我觉得我是知道的。”

　　“……”

　　“……是大家的目光吧。该说是含着同情呢，还是什么的……一开始，就连我也会稍微有点觉得难熬呢。

　　“‘明明只是个小姑娘，又是一般人，却要承担这种重任’之类的。会用那种目光看过来啊。

　　“但是，谁也不会说‘已经够了’‘放弃吧’，不会说‘在这里退缩也没关系’。

　　“不可能会说的嘛。就算是我，也绝对受不了放手不管，任凭世界毁灭啊。

　　“阿拉什先生的话，毕竟宝具是那种感觉的，也常常会感到那种视线吧。”

　　似乎是一边回想一边讲着，少女把目光投向了房间另一头。

　　“是archer……他自己这么告诉你的吗？”

　　“嗯？当然不是啦。这种事阿拉什先生是不会说给我听的啊……”

　　少女转回了视线，望着亚瑟。

　　“亚瑟觉得呢？姑且也算是旧识吧？还是说no comment？”

　　“……我认为，这不是我能妄加评价的事。”

　　“亚瑟这么说的话，我刚刚的发言岂不是太没礼貌了？……啊，这是开玩笑的啦。”

　　亚瑟谨慎地挑选着措辞。

　　“听起来，master似乎对他有些不满吧。”

　　“啊啊，那是……或许有。算是有吧。”

　　少女又一次叹了口气，将马克杯放回托盘。

　　“……我听说，作为魔术师的人不能有把自己当作人类的意识。可是，我是人类啊。无论身心，都只是普通的人类而已。因此，虽然知道那样不对，也总是不知不觉把英灵的大家当作普通人来对待。明明英雄啊、王啊……既然会成为英灵，多多少少都会有些超人的地方吧？

　　“然后，我发现了。

　　“那个人即使是在英灵之中，也是人类性相当稀薄的类型这件事。

　　“再怎么说，那个也不是有自毁倾向什么的，而是就连‘自保’这种最基本的生物机能都——”

　　少女朝亚瑟投来一瞥，笑了起来。

　　“啊啊，确实。说不定，一直以来我都是以相当冷酷的目光在看着他的吧。虽然也觉得那应该算是高尚的举止……

　　“唔。果然还是很难描述啊。对那种感觉的英灵，无论要尊敬还是信赖都完全没问题。可是，就算我想抱有同理心也做不到啦。因为我是 **凡人** 嘛。”

　　“那种事……”

　　或许不能算是少女的错。

　　原本要仅仅一人的御主挨个了解、认同以百人计的从者就是不可能的任务了。其中有怎么也不能理解的从者存在，虽然遗憾，但也可以说是理所当然的事。阿拉什的警告，正因此含有“别责备她”的意思吧。

　　“——不是我的错？”啜饮了杯中的酒液之后，少女有些出神地望着提灯中的火光。“嗯，阿拉什先生也经常这么说的来着。还有好几次说过，讨厌不能使出全力的战斗。那个啊，其实不是在说自己的喜好吧？在我听来，就只像是为了打消我的疑虑而已。

　　“最初时也想过干脆用上令咒封印那个宝具好了。但都被说到这种地步了，如果再说什么请不要使用宝具，我想那才是对他的冒渎吧。要是过于顾忌那个人，他一定会逃跑的。这样想着，就无论如何也无法阻止了。……如果我是更加强硬的master就好了。”

　　如果可以不用参考从者的想法，无论何时都能由着自己的喜好下令——

　　“……的确最初无论如何都会感到不安，可后来也就像那样习惯了。即使不转开视线，也不会有什么特别的感想。不过因为不想承认这一点……还是会尽量不看。

　　“这样说来，其实我只是讨厌从他身上折射出的我自己的无关心也说不定。

　　“啊，但是哦？无论倒在战场上多少次，都还会回到这个迦勒底——还会回到我这个master身边——就只有这点还算令人安心吧。”

　　听着那样的批评，奇妙地产生了仿佛少女是在谈论不认识的某人的错觉。如果说经历了两年间的主从接触后仅仅抵达了这样的结局……

　　“……这些话，和他说过吗？”他不禁问道。

　　“他一定知道我这么想吧？没办法瞒过那个人的眼睛嘛。”

　　“Master，你和阿拉什……关系很差吗？”

　　“怎么可能？阿拉什先生不管和谁关系都算不错的啦。当然，那也可以说是没有和谁联系密切到称得上关系好还是不好的程度吧。我也是，别看这样，也是有在友好相处的。

　　“那个人啊……。阿拉什先生也是说过的。不要勉强自己，需要的时候就向他吐苦水吧。

　　“……这不是很狡猾吗。明明总是说着不是我的错，一直以来什么也没抱怨过。我又怎么说得出口啊……

　　“说到底作为御主却向从者示弱，只会使人困扰吧？亚瑟的话因为有点不同，才能这样抱怨。

　　“所以，我在想阿拉什先生会不会也是因为这样……。从前的话，如果想在战斗之后等他修复好再大家一起去餐厅，只会被说这样太麻烦大家了，请master和其他人先去就好。平常也会亲切地和人搭话，只要邀请他，不管喝酒还是狩猎都会兴致很高地奉陪。但共同行动什么的，还是有点不可思议啊。所以，一定是有什么理由吧？阿拉什先生会主动接近亚瑟的理由。像是有亚瑟做得到，其他人都不行的事。”

　　少女似乎稍许地陷入了沉思。

　　“如果是亚瑟的话，应该比我更清楚吧……”

　　“……我——”

　　没察觉到。

　　或许这要算是从旁人——从了解他原本习惯的人的视线看来才能发现的事吧。

　　被告知过的只有自己被认定为“不是敌人”这一件事。

　　然而若照此论，在迦勒底的全员自然都不是敌人。既然如此——

　　少女注意到了亚瑟的神情，有些慌张地摆起了手。

　　“啊啊，对不起哦？我明明不是为了说阿拉什先生的坏话才找你来的呀……刚才的那些，忘了也没关系。”

　　她看似不好意思地摸摸发梢，又用双手拍了拍自己的脸颊，换上了认真的表情。

　　“亚瑟，你知道吗？在这所迦勒底有 **正确的** 圣杯哦。

　　“人理修复时，从各个时代回收来的，迄今为止是13个。对这种东西随意许愿，一定会或多或少引起灾祸吧。所以，在这里就只是作为单纯的魔力结晶保存着。

　　“……还没有使用过。因为，这就像是那个王的……遗物一样的东西吧。”

　　少女说着，伸出手指将桌上的空杯朝亚瑟推了过来，随后将自己手中的杯子一饮而尽。

　　“——骑士王，我想把圣杯交给你。”她说道。

　　亚瑟一时有些错愕地望向她。少女安抚地朝他做了个手势。

　　“我是知道亚瑟现在已经不需要圣杯的啦。可是，你的战斗还要持续到什么时候？这所迦勒底在结束魔神柱的清扫之后，或许就没有理由让英灵系统继续这样大规模地运转下去了。如果到那时还要踏上旅程的话，至少用这个……。虽然不能随意许愿，用来补强磨损的灵基还是做得到的。

　　“当然，如果在其他方面也能让我们尽一臂之力的话，就更加……”

　　“……我明白你的好意，master。只是……”

　　少女慢慢地摇了摇头。

　　“这不是因为对亚瑟你的特别关照……不是你想的那样啦。

　　“……我不想死。想要活下去，就不能让世界毁灭。所以只要还活着，就非得拼上性命不可。我本来也不是什么当英雄的料，如果不这么想，恐怕一步也动不了吧。可是不管动机是什么，‘要保护这个世界’——在这里的大家，都是为了同样的这一个理由才聚集起来的。如果那同样是为了守护世界的战斗的话，至少这份力量，也能同样成为你的力量——这么想，果然还是太自大了吗？

　　“就像刚才说的那样。虽然我作为魔术师还很不成气候，或许不值得你完全信任……”

　　“……没有那种事。”亚瑟说道，“master，请你抬起头来吧。我从一开始就信任着你。在其他世界相遇时的事，我是不会忘记的。 **那个人** 也说过——”

　　少女娇小的肩膀似乎因此瑟缩了一下。亚瑟一时停下了话头。

　　在小小的房间中出现了对话的真空。

　　

　　亚瑟犹豫着。

　　那原本应当是已经约定好的事；是在数个世界中相遇，确认到彼此同为旅者的状况后，寄予着信赖和厚望的结盟意向。

　　然而真正抵达这所迦勒底之后，反而变得无法轻易决断了。

　　这里的世界是得到了拯救的世界，其中居住着的是经历种种险阻，付出高昂代价后才总算取回世界未来的人们；虽然仍不时地起着事件的余波，也已经称得上和平。

　　对这样的人们，亚瑟无法心安理得地再次将他们卷入危机。

　　但是，也想要回应这种种投注于自身之上、堪称奢侈的宝贵心意。

　　亚瑟慢慢地开了口。

　　“……我曾经，见过同样无法把自己当成魔术师、身为魔术师却只是个普通人的少女。我认为那是十分惹人怜爱的身姿。这不是需要羞愧的事。我——亚瑟·潘德拉贡，为拥有这样的master感到荣幸。现在，我也是这样认为的。”

　　“啊……”

　　少女有些呆然地望着亚瑟，随后眯起眼露出了微笑。

　　“终于说了啊。亚瑟自己的事。”

　　“……”

　　“之前，阿拉什先生也有说过呢。‘亚瑟那家伙啊，完全不提自己的事’——是这样告诉我的。不过像这样单独聊天的机会，本来也很难得啦。刚才说的事，不会要你立刻就回答。这半年来，亚瑟应该都在考虑吧？现在能像这样谈话，就已经很开心了。”

　　“Master……”

　　“……是啊。这样说来，亚瑟的话……。”少女的眼睛有些亮了起来。“既然这样，有件事无论如何都想拜托你。如果……我是说如果哦？有朝一日，这个迦勒底的记录会被封锁，被销毁的话。至少请亚瑟把在这里和大家的……还有罗马尼的回忆，一起带到理想乡去吧。”

　　“……啊啊，当然了。”

　　“说好了？”

　　“说好了。”

　　亚瑟深深地吸了口气。

　　“……master。明天，请帮我安排房间吧。”

　　“好啊。到时候就挑个你喜欢的房间吧。”

　　少女立刻答道，随后一副松了口气的表情伸起了懒腰。

　　“好困——。平时作息太规律就是会这样吗？虽然还想多聊一点……果然还是等以后啦。”

　　“啊啊。祝你做个好梦，master。”亚瑟跟着站起了身。

　　少女笑呵呵地道着谢，轻巧地脱下短靴，和衣钻进了被子，

　　“啊，对了。”一面把被子拉到下巴附近，少女望向了内容还剩下一半有余的酒瓶。“可以帮忙把剩下的处理掉吗？要是被玛修发现，肯定会被说教啦。”

　　“已经不需要了吗？”

　　“反正……是无法奏效的。要喝掉还是要丢到哪里都……”

　　话音的末尾消失在了卷起的被子尽头。

　　

　　

　　三

　　

　　感应着亚瑟踏出房门的脚步，走廊的灯光适时地亮了起来。

　　从昏暗的室内来到走廊，就像总算从深海浮出水面透气。顺着这种心情，亚瑟也悄悄地呼了口气。

　　确认身后的门已经关好，亚瑟站在门口，望向隐没在暗处的走廊一端。

　　再次分辨着气息，亚瑟大步朝那个方向走去。

　　“——是谁在那里？请现身吧。”

　　没有回应。

　　正当亚瑟摆出迎战态势、准备用魔力凝聚起圣剑时，身着绿色礼服、息事宁人地举着双手的红发男人才从波动的空气中现身了。

　　“等一下等一下——吾辈可不是什么坏人哦？”

　　亚瑟在记忆中搜寻着相关人物的情报。

　　“您是……莎士比亚先生吧。”

　　“哦哦，正是在下！这是与您第一次交谈吧？哎，没有主动打招呼确实是吾辈失敬了——”

　　嘴上这么说着，男人的表情倒没有一点反省的样子。尽管刻意压低了音量，语气中莫名高涨的情绪也还是听得出来。亚瑟放松了姿势，但没有放下戒心。

　　“请问，作家先生在这种深夜隐身于此，究竟是……”

　　“王子大人——不，骑士王殿下啊。您可曾听说过这所迦勒底中有着叫做巡夜组的……”

　　亚瑟点了点头。

　　“那话讲起来就简单多啦。”

　　“……”

　　“这个巡夜组除了巡夜，也是稍微要负责风纪的。”莎士比亚向亚瑟仍然握在手中的酒瓶示意，“您这样夜半时带着这个在公共场合走动，可实在不怎么雅观啊。”作家打了个花哨的手势，屈膝行礼，“那么这酒，就由吾辈代为保管吧？”

　　亚瑟不禁哑然。虽然感到疑惑，但似乎也没有拒绝的理由；稍作犹豫之后，亚瑟交出了酒瓶。

　　“好啊，好啊！正如吾辈所料，骑士王果然是通情达理之人。”莎士比亚愉快地说着，将酒瓶塞进怀里，再次行了个礼。“那么，正巧就由吾辈来为您解答疑问吧？”

　　“……疑问？”

　　“不必客气！瞧您的表情，应当颇为那番话困扰吧？”

　　“……”

　　“那位master虽然只能说是个凡人，也时而会有这般逾矩之举啊。自然，我是不会说出去的。不过，您竟会不加阻止则实在是出人意表。那番对话也实在有趣！有趣极了！吾辈此夜可谓不枉此行——”

　　“——偷听可算不上是什么好习惯啊，作家先生。”

　　“岂敢岂敢！吾辈不过是途经此处，恰巧耳闻罢了。所谓夜晚，正是灵感泉涌、思绪纷杂的时间啊。在这之上佐以美酒，则更加易于吐露心声。

　　“您是否在想着‘与印象不同’之类的无聊事呢？所谓生活，也就是戏剧！这可不是说谁源于谁之类的陈腔滥词哦？实际上，无论哪方都是本源。不是表和里，而是本质和本质。您总不至于真觉得人有两副面孔是什么稀罕事吧？”

　　丝毫不介意沉默的亚瑟，莎士比亚只是兴致勃勃地说下去。

　　“要举例来说？——既是王，又是骑士；是人，也是英雄；身为战士，却想要和平；守护弱小，也只因敌对便出手杀人；既关心，也怨怼；既是情人，也是世仇——哦呀不好意思，这部分就是我个人的兴趣了。”

　　亚瑟叹了口气。

　　“……您究竟听了多少？”

　　“这种细枝末节就请别介意了。您觉得如何？我们这所迦勒底从御主到从者，可以说尽是些不坦率的人啊。不过，正因此才有趣不是吗？”

　　“不是棘手？”

　　“哈哈哈，若论棘手，阁下也丝毫不输给其他人啊！不过，从今往后才算刚刚开始吧，骑士王。既然决定接受，就不要后悔，尽情演出绝妙的戏剧吧！不，其实烦恼和悔恨也同样大欢迎！无论是悲剧、喜剧、复仇剧，那份趣味性，才正是吾辈毕生所求！”

　　……啊啊，这一位也是在不同意义上棘手的人吧……。刚刚在这所迦勒底显现时从master那里拿到的对应手册里的说明恐怕不是说说而已。

　　亚瑟苦笑着朝他道谢，目送剧作家行过礼，看似心情愉悦地快步消失在走廊尽头。

　　

　　虽说早已过了日期变更的时间，余下的夜晚也还很长。

　　这所迦勒底在战斗关联部门之间，采取着类似集体宿舍的统一作息：熄灯是十点，晨钟则是次日六点。虽然英灵之中对此视若无物的不在少数，但考虑到一般人的休息，至少在职员宿舍区的走廊上喧哗是严禁的。巡夜组所负责的，就是对这部分纪律的维持。从除了那位剧作家以外就没有其他人出现的和平现状看来，巡夜组的工作似乎颇有成效。

　　所谓夜晚，正是思绪纷杂之时：对无眠之人而言尤为如是。

　　亚瑟解除实体，融入仅余应急照明的昏暗走廊；保持警戒的同时，也稍许地陷入了回忆。

　　最初抵达这所迦勒底时，隐藏行踪不仅出于谨慎，也是为了对自身的处境保持清醒。

　　以灵体独处的时间越久，越是能够痛切感到自身正是听从世界派遣、魔术师之所谓的“使魔”。仅仅是历史、传说，为了凭空向现下施加影响而透过时光之河，乃至跨越世界投下的一片残影。

　　身为使魔，本不需对自身抱持过多知觉。所要做的只不过是等候命运（beast）前来，用那得之不易的影响力守卫世界罢了。

　　然而身在此处，无论所见、所闻、所触、所感，都远未能仅止于此。

　　对是否应当将自身的使命与他人分享，仍然怀有疑虑。

　　一旦产生恶果，那就等同于是自己亲手将苦难加诸彼身。对如今的亚瑟而言，最不愿看到的便是使他们的英灵之名再度蒙上阴翳。

　　或许直到最后，这疑虑也无法打消。

　　——不要后悔。

　　在已经做出决定的此刻，至少仅将这句话当作建言听取吧。

　　那么，余下的就只有一件事。

　　多少有着预感。

　　如果要确认那个预感，就有问出正确问题的必要。虽然不觉得这是最后的机会，作为时机而言应该已经足够了。

　　在意识的角落里，仍然鲜明地残留着少女话语所留下的印象，胸中也因此仿佛正受到灼烧。在这种状态下，难保不会意气用事。

　　但如今需要的或许不是克制，而正巧是决断和冲动吧。

　　那么，只要——

　　

　　回过神时，正有人无声地打开房门，朝着走廊探出头来。

　　粉色短发的少女静悄悄地溜出自己的房间，轻手轻脚但目标明确地穿过走廊。

　　玛修站在御主少女的卧室门前，下意识地朝认证面板稍微探出手，又很快缩了回去。左右张望了一番之后，少女面朝房门垂下头，微微地叹起气来。

　　亚瑟在她左手边两步之外解除了灵体化。

　　“玛修女士。”

　　玛修闻声惊醒似地抬起头，随后露出了微笑。

　　“啊，亚瑟先生……今晚守夜的是您吗？”

　　“怎么了？现在还没到起床时间吧。是找master有事吗？”

　　“嗯，……不，也没什么。只是，今晚不知道为什么，一直觉得很不安……。不用叫醒前辈也没关系，我就在这里等到起床时间好了。”

　　多少看得出有些睡眠不足的少女露出了软绵绵的笑容。

　　“到日出还有一点时间的样子。亚瑟先生今天也一样要参加战斗吧？要不要稍微休息一下？”

　　少女略显底气不足地说着，不自觉地将缺乏血色的纤细手指握在胸前。望着那副不善掩饰的羞怯神情，亚瑟不禁微笑。

　　“……那么，我就先失礼了。正好，想起有点要做的事。”

　　“嗯！这里就交给我吧。”

　　玛修松了口气，露出了真诚的笑容。

　　“——您的事，如果能顺利就好了。”

　　

　　

　　四

　　

　　穿过漫长的环形走廊。

　　窗外的天空仍一片黑暗；这所迦勒底也还在沉睡之中。

　　随着修复室的接近，亚瑟离开了附有落地窗的外侧走廊，来到仅仅以灯光照明的工作区。

　　修复室的隔壁，便是曾经是值班室、如今属于archer与自己的房间。

　　亚瑟在门前停了下来。

　　与大多数房间不同，值班室的门并非由电子系统控制的移门，而是装着寻常把手、在锁上附加了魔术式的合页门。据说，这是为了即使在连备用系统也断电的极端情况下，值守人也可以自由出入而作的设计。

　　只是，从亚瑟来到这所迦勒底以来，还一次也没见过它上锁的样子；如果最初那时这道门是锁着的，即使是灵体化的自己也理应无法随意侵入。

　　虽然向玛修说了有事要做，实际上在这时回来，想必只会吵醒还在梦中的室友罢了。

　　正在迟疑时，眼前的门打开了。

　　阿拉什从张开的门里一脸惊讶地看着亚瑟。

　　“怎么了？不进来吗？”

　　亚瑟一时皱起了眉。

　　“……真早啊。”

　　“啊啊，在等着你呢。”

　　说着，他返身走回房间。亚瑟叹了口气，跟在他的身后。

　　阿拉什穿着便服，赤脚穿过房间，在地毯上席地而坐。

　　从身旁放着的赤弓来看，刚刚应该是在摆弄武器吧。临战时为了调整心境而并没有实际意义地擦拭以魔力形成的武器，是英灵们几乎人人都会做的事。可是，在这种时候……

　　站在房间中央，亚瑟不自觉地怀着告别的心情重新审视起了这间值班室。

　　如今想来，尽管此处已经移作私室使用，在种种制限上也依然受到特殊照顾。虽然从一开始就知道这所迦勒底有公用娱乐室，绝大多数私室中并没有游戏主机这类娱乐品这件事则是最近才发觉。的确既然住在这里就要多少担任起守卫的职责，与之相应，照明的使用则没有受到限制。

　　那究竟能否算作优待，则是另一回事。

　　阿拉什没有去碰身旁的弓，只是仰着头打量亚瑟。

　　“一副淋了雨的表情啊。”

　　“……”

　　“有要说的话吧？”

　　“啊啊。明天……不，已经是今天了啊。我会搬出去。”

　　“终于啊。准备好了？”

　　“……不能在这之上继续麻烦你了。”

　　“不……我是没那么觉得啦。”

　　听到亚瑟这么说，阿拉什稍许地露出了苦笑。

　　“不坐吗？”

　　“像这样就好。”

　　“欸欸……”

　　阿拉什有些为难地抓了抓头发，也跟着站起身。

　　“那要去食堂吗？虽然时间早了点，咖啡之类的应该是有的。”

　　“在这里就好。”

　　“喂喂，从刚才开始就在闹别扭吧？”

　　“……没那回事。不过，反应很平淡啊，你。”

　　“嘛，因为算是预想之内啦……本来就是我在说着你应该多和其他人接触，事到如今怎么也没有插嘴的道理吧？一直让你在这种地方用着睡袋也很过意不去啦。而且只不过是搬出去，又不是再也不来了……嗯？”

　　“……”

　　“等一下、等一下。难道是打算再也不到这里来了？”

　　“啊啊，是有这种打算。”

　　“这不是超在生气的吗？！”

　　阿拉什“哈”地叹出一口气，抓了抓头发，有些挫败地在床边坐了下来。

　　“和master，稍微聊了一下。Archer，你……”

　　亚瑟稍作停顿，才迟疑着说下去。

　　“……被相当过分地评价了啊。”

　　“啊啊，是吗。”

　　“你是知道的吗？”

　　“……嘛，姑且？”

　　“不打算解开误会？”

　　“那个啊，也没有误解到需要特意纠正的地步吧。”

　　“至少，如果能稍微多交流一点——”

　　阿拉什露出了安抚的笑容。

　　“她能保持如今的状态就好。……不，或许不好吧。只是，怎么也没必要在这之上再给她其他的压力吧？这不是逞强、不是同情，不是出于忌惮或是孤僻。只不过是没有更好的办法而已。”

　　“你——过于独断了。”

　　“或许是啦。不过啊，如果能就此将损害的程度降到最小，这也没什么不好吧？”

　　“对你而言，主从关系究竟——”

　　“不，等一下。只要能互相信赖、最大限度发挥两方实力，尽彼此的职责，从主从关系而言就算不上哪里有错吧？评价啦印象啦什么的，说到底只是主观事项啊。”

　　“明明还用要珍惜和他人的关系来说教过我？”

　　“我觉得那样说本身是没错的啦。”

　　“……是从什么时候开始？你住在这里。”

　　“嗯……我想想，应该是正好两年前左右吧。”

　　“这两年间……”

　　“普通地生活着啊。作为为了人理修复而召唤出的从者。”

　　“……master说，你之所以避开人群，是因为不想接受其他人的同情。”亚瑟尽量语气平稳地说。“但是，我想那应该不对吧。如果是会在意他人视线的性格，就不会接受这种特殊对待了。你从一开始就没有打算和谁亲近，也没有那种经验吧。”

　　“啊啊，那是……事到如今再说这个，也感觉有点……”

　　阿拉什有些犯难地挠了挠脸颊，叹了口气。

　　“说到底，还是因为宝具的问题啊。虽然我不这么想，但那个……想必会被其他人认为是不幸吧。……你也是明白的吧？亲密的人的不幸和并非如此的人的不幸，对于观看的人来说是完全不同的东西啊。”

　　亚瑟不自觉地朝坐在床边的阿拉什逼近一步。

　　“那我呢？只有我即使留在这里也无所谓吗？”

　　“你是不会因为这点小事而轻易动摇的。”

　　阿拉什语气平淡地答道，但避开了亚瑟的视线。亚瑟扬起了眉头。

　　“……是啊。我的话，即使不赞同也不会阻止，就算不满也不会在这之上感到内疚。只要有 **正当的** 理由，无论多少次我都会对你见死不救吧。”

　　“——原因，就是这个吗。”他问道。

　　“之所以留我在这里的理由。是因为即使有我在，也不会妨碍你的战斗吗。”

　　听到亚瑟这么说，阿拉什抬起头来，愕然地望向他。

　　“……我说，是为什么会变成那种结论啊……”

　　“如果不对的话，请纠正我吧。”

　　“Saber，你……是觉得我是意有所图才会照此行动吗。”

　　“我没那么说。”

　　“完全就是那个意思吧？”

　　阿拉什有些焦躁地抬起手，沙沙地揉乱了自己的短发。

　　“……我说你，别小看人和人一起度过的时间啊。既然面对着的是活生生的人，就不可能指望只用理由、原则之类的东西来应对吧？原本，人心就不是什么规则可以通行的地方啊。

　　“我也并不是因为喜欢才独来独往的。我啊，就算生前再怎么比普通人更强一些，既作为王的战士，也是人啊。像是缺乏同伴意识啦，不像人类啦……master如果愿意这么想，如果这样想能多少轻松一些，也就像那样算了。但如果连你也这么想，这可就头疼了啊……

　　“同为神代残渣的你，也不会觉得自己不是人类吧？就算构造特殊、能力异于常人，又或者舍弃了各种东西、脱离了普通人的立场，以人类的形态而生，在人的社会中度过一生的事实也不会改变。实际上不是也会哭、会笑，会悲伤也会愤慨吗？”

　　“你……会哭吗？”

　　“哎，那只是举例啦……”

　　阿拉什有些无奈地笑着，加重了语气。

　　“——不能放着你不管。如果说有什么意图可言，也就只有这个了。

　　“无论如何都对你这家伙打算独自战斗这回事看不过眼啊。如果说只是不想把别人卷进来……至少我们是没关系的吧。原本不就已经一起战斗过了吗。再怎么样也不过是把那个再来一次而已吧？”

　　“再来一次？……要把那个——把 **那种事** 再来一次吗？”

　　亚瑟不禁冲口而出。

　　“……果然，还有我也不知道的内情啊。”

　　“……”

　　“那个，就等到你愿意说的时候也无所谓。”阿拉什笑了笑，随后改变了语气。“……就再退一步来说好了。”

　　“就当做——的确像你猜测的那样好了。有同伴总比没有来得好，这是谁都知道的事吧。尤其是我的情况，除非确定能一击扫清威胁，就无法使出全力。无论喜不喜欢，当然都是能有人善后才更保险。”

　　阿拉什略微仰着头看他，一贯神情平稳的眼睛亮得有些不寻常。

　　“我说啊，saber。被我当作可以托付后背的对象，对你来说就那么不情愿吗？”

　　

　　亚瑟认出了这副神情。

　　半分是直觉，半分是由于那句话此刻在自己胸中激起的回响吧。

　　——那是知道自己的言动将会刺伤他人却明知故犯，在那之后等待斥责的表情。

　　如果不是竭力忍耐，的确大约已经是含着怒火开口驳斥的状况了。

　　同时，也感到十二分的无可奈何。

　　在确切意识到自己的动作之前，亚瑟抬起了手。

　　手指下触到的是毫无破绽，无论如何也找不出一丝伤痕的淡棕色肌肤。亚瑟有些出神地以拇指拂过阿拉什的眼角，在颧骨附近摩挲着。阿拉什既没有躲避，也不加阻止，只是探询地望着亚瑟的眼睛。

　　“……没能习惯啊。”

　　亚瑟以如同呢喃般的声音说了。

　　眼前的人的表情似乎稍许地改变了；只是亚瑟如今并没有仔细分辨的余裕。

　　“你以为——”从岛国都市到这座雪山深处，从世纪末到现如今——“我已经多少次看过你丧命的场面了？”

　　阿拉什紧盯着亚瑟的眼睛。

　　“但是，每次都好好看到最后了吧？了不起。”

　　“……你知道你是在说很过分的话吧？”

　　“这是称赞哦？”

　　面对着那个笑容，不禁皱起了眉。

　　亚瑟是知道的。

　　化为那个宝具的既不是弓也不是箭矢，而是其传承本身；原本，传说就是会在流转之中被层层剥去细节，仅仅残留下最为耸人听闻的内核的东西。就阿拉什的传说所构成的宝具而言，一旦使用便会造成使用者殒身的特性正是其根本，绝无改变的余地。即使拜迦勒底的召唤系统所赐可以无数次甦生，所带来的也不过是往复不止的死罢了。

　　正因此，以射手阿拉什之名实，以此种形式受到召唤，或许本身就已形同诅咒。

　　亚瑟不会阻止。

　　既然是在已经理解到这份事实的前提下，这件事便无法做到，也不打算去做。

　　尽管如此，仍然会为亲眼所见的那副情景焦躁不已。

　　即使是现在，只要一瞬目，脑海中便仿佛还会浮现出这面庞、这副咽喉、这具躯体寸寸绽裂、破碎四散的情形。

　　然而眼前所见的是绝不会留下伤痕的躯体，和对此不以为意的强固精神。

　　因此，胸中这份平白累积的苦闷一定直到最后都无法消解，直到最后都没有可去之处吧。

　　“喔。说起来……”

　　像是想起了什么，阿拉什对着眉头紧锁的亚瑟露出了微笑。

　　“被骗了啊，你。……嗯？不，不对。该说是——‘上当了’吧。”

　　“……？”

　　“这所迦勒底的确有进行风纪监察的巡夜组织没错。Master也应该和你提到过吧？不过啊，那个是由‘秩序’属性的从者全员共同负责的。原本的话，你也是应该加入的吧。那位大作家，并不是成员哦。嘛，虽然也没直接这么宣称就是了。”他说道，“只是想和传奇的不列颠王搭话看看……什么的，应该不是吧。想要酒？还是单纯的想捉弄新人……”

　　“……现在要说这个吗？”

　　亚瑟叹了口气，收回了手。

　　“还有……一个问题想确认。”

　　他笔直地望进阿拉什的眼睛。

　　“为什么会那么在意那瓶花？”

　　阿拉什有些意外地停顿了一下，无奈地笑了起来。

　　“……竟然是问这个吗。”

　　亚瑟第一次从他的语气中听出了犹豫。与此同时，意识到眼前英灵迟疑的表情甚至使这短短的沉默有了使人愉快的意味。

　　他等待着，不由自主地捏紧了手指。

　　“……有许多对你抱有期待的人。”阿拉什终于开了口，“也有，许多随时都愿意向你伸出援手的人。然后，总有一天你会回应着那些愿望而迈出脚步，从这里离开吧。原本，我是以为你会更早做决定的……就像今天这样。我从一开始就这么认为，也觉得这是值得欣慰的事。”他停顿了一下，将视线投向了房间一角，“……看到那个的时候，更加有了实感。”

　　阿拉什叹了口气。

　　“结果却……不怎么觉得高兴。‘是为什么啊’，这么想着。不知不觉就……”

　　“……想到了吗？那个‘为什么’。”

　　“关于那点，就希望你不要追问到底啦……”

　　阿拉什无奈地笑着，不堪重负似的垂下了视线。亚瑟再一次伸出手捧起了他的脸。他从善如流地顺着亚瑟的动作抬起头，因此而暴露出的喉结移动了一次，然而最终也没有开口。

　　亚瑟深深地、释然地叹了口气，俯下身来。

　　浅尝辄止地将唇与唇交叠。稍许地尝到了温暖的唾液和其中淡薄的魔力气息。

　　阿拉什抬起手覆上了他的手背。

　　彼此都小心翼翼的呼吸交融在一处，逐渐为周围的空气染上了热度。

　　听到、感到，直觉到心脏——灵核撞击着这具虚假肉体的触感，和仿佛短短数秒间便会在接触的地方留下烙印般的温度差。

　　“——你果然不会躲开。”

　　片刻之后，亚瑟后退到比之前略远的地方，低声说。

　　“啊啊……应该那样做更好吗。”阿拉什也稍微退后，苦笑着挠了挠脸颊。“抱歉哪。这种的，对我来说好像有点难懂。”

　　“那应该是我的台词吧？”亚瑟不禁皱起了眉。“我可没有你那种犯规的眼睛。像那样什么也不说，我是没办法得知的啊。还是说原本就没打算告诉我？那样就太不公平了吧？”

　　“……嘛，究竟如何呢。”

　　阿拉什朝亚瑟抬起头，但微妙地错开了视线。

　　“这双眼睛，……应该并没有你想象得那么万能才对。虽然看得到形态和构造，可无法连原理也一并了解啊。人心这种东西，就更加……不如说反倒是不去看、只用直觉，或许还更容易得出结论……”

　　“那么，如今得到结论了吗。”

　　“……姑且？”

　　“是吗。回答呢？”

　　“我……不想做实现不了的约定。”

　　“谁说想要那种东西了？”

　　“今后，想必也无法顾及你的心情。”

　　“……这也是彼此彼此吧。”

　　“明明彼此都得不到任何好处？”

　　“就把原话奉还给你吧：别小看人和人一起度过的时光啊。”

　　“我说你啊……”

　　阿拉什移开视线，稍许地露出了苦笑。

　　亚瑟凝视着他被不易察觉的脸红熏染的浅褐色脸庞。

　　事到如今才感到自己的耳根附近也在猛烈地发热。

　　犹疑着伸出手去，这次在半途就被握住了。微微叹气之后，阿拉什小心地将他的手指贴在嘴旁。

　　

　　在这所尚未醒来的迦勒底的外侧，朝阳正悄然将绯红的晨光染上积雪吧。跨过此时这般分割昼夜的时刻，不知还会在此处发生多少次的此日就要到来了。

　　与日月和星辰统统无缘，仅仅被人造的灯光照亮的无趣空间里，一时的寂静漫然地延续着。

　　啊啊，这个人……

　　亚瑟在这片寂静中想道。

　　——也是会露出如同吃了败仗般的表情的。

　　

　　


End file.
